


Aftermath - (Shownu)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, post-coital dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: After sex, Hyunwoo doesn't seem quite right.





	Aftermath - (Shownu)

We'd hit our highs and everything was buzzy for me. Nothing out of the normal for me. But I was afraid to cuddle up to Hyunwoo. Sometimes he was okay with it, other times we'd get into an argument. I let my hand wrap itself around his, laying my head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Hyunwoo asked. 

I shrugged. "I just wanted to cuddle with you."

Hyunwoo pulled his hand away. "Well, don't." I bit my lip as he turned over on his side. I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "Hey, what's your problem?" He asked.

"No," I yelled. "What is your problem? You fuck me then you don't show me anything afterward. What's the deal, Hyunwoo? Are you cheating on me? It's okay if you are." Hyunwoo got up, grabbing his clothes.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I am," he replied sarcastically. "No, I just don't want to be touched anymore. You came, I came, why should we touch each other anymore?"

I sighed, "Come on, Hyunwoo... Why? You can tell me anything." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes again and finished getting dressed. 

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room..." Hyunwoo mumbled, walking out of the room. I sat up, preparing to speak, but he slammed the door on me. 

This had been going on for months now, since we became intimate. Hyunwoo and I had been dating for a couple years now, only becoming intimate shortly after our anniversary. I wanted to wait, but the timing felt right. Our first time was nothing but amazing. That is, until the end. At the end of our first time, Hyunwoo punched a wall. The second time, he cried. The third time, an anxiety attack, and agitation after that. Every time we had sex, it was a mix of it all. Today, agitation. Next time? Probably an anxiety attack. I can't predict it but he rarely has any good, loving feelings after sex. Something was wrong with him and I needed him to figure it out.

I got up the next morning to make breakfast for myself. I wasn't going to make Hyunwoo anything. He would eat cereal. "Good morning, sleepy head." I smiled as the sleepy Hyunwoo stumbled into the kitchen.

"What you making?" He asked, grabbing onto my waist, looking over my shoulder.

I smiled softly. "I," I poured batter into the skillet. "I am making strawberry cinnamon pancakes for myself. You have a new box of your favorite cereal in the cabinet." I smiled as he scoffed, going to grab the cereal. "Hyunwoo, honey?" I asked, looking at him. "I need you to do something for me."

Hyunwoo grabbed a bowl. "What's that?" He asked, pouring the cereal.

"Set a doctor's appointment for five this afternoon for yourself," I said, flipping my pancakes. He furrowed his eyebrows my way. "You haven't had a check up in forever. Plus, I want you to check up on your mental health." It came off rudely but I was genuinely concerned.

Hyunwoo chuckled, tossing the cereal back in the cabinet. "I'm not fucking insane, Y/N," Hyunwoo said, grabbing milk. "You get your mental health checked out."

I smiled. "I did about a week ago, my results aren't that old. As for you?" I plated the pancakes and walked behind him, rubbing his shirtless back. "I'm not sleeping with you unless you do this. So, if you want sex, you'll get checked." With that I removed my hands from him, returning to my food.

Later that day, Hyunwoo was still obviously pissed that I forced him here. But, his doctor asked him the important questions. "This is actually pretty self diagnosable," the doctor said. "But you expressed negative feelings after an orgasm. Have you ever wondered what that could be?"

Hyunwoo shrugged. "At first, like the first time I ever had sex and cried, I wondered why. But I decided to just go with it." I bit my lip, nervous that my suspicions would be right.

"Well," his doctor sighed. "That's not normal. All your symptoms, anger and lashing out, sadness and crying, anxiety and panic attacks? Those are all forms of post coital dysphoria. It's something that happens after orgasm and you suffer these things from anywhere between five minutes to two hours." I was right.

"Well," Hyunwoo sighed. "How do I stop it? Because it obviously scares her enough that she forced me to come in."

The doctor snickered a bit. "Well, you gotta actually make sex less fun. I can presribe you Zoloft to help, but that's about it." He handed off a prescription and that was the end of the visit.

After a month on his medicine, we tried sex again. As he shifted off of me and we caught our breath, his hand shifted over to grab mine. "Come here," he mumbled, pulling me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight, sweetheart." I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair. He finally was at peace enough to get close to me. I said goodnight, slowly falling asleep in his embrace.


End file.
